


海马体

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw落入Samaritan手里洗脑成功失忆AU
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 坑，慎入。

Shaw不是第一天觉得Jeremy Lambert很烦，他和Greer一个模样，操着一口自以为高贵得了不得的口音，说话和表情都是婉转得跟大肠一样九曲十八弯，讨厌得不得了。若不是念在所谓同事情谊的份上，她绝对会一个枪托砸在他那自己引以为傲的鼻梁上。

“Shaw，你的行动力真是一如既往的令人叹为观止，Samaritan说你通过了。”Lambert一副十分替她高兴的样子，简直令人感动。“不过……”他又笑了笑，“我觉得——”

她将机枪往肩上一抡，险险扫过他的头，成功让Lambert闭了嘴。

今天是个值得庆祝的日子，Shaw并没有太多心情过多计较。

她在半年前受了重伤，昏迷了好长一段时间，而且据Greer所说还撞到了头导致了阶段性失忆（现在时不时都还会疼一疼的后脑勺绝佳地证明了这一说法）。不过在她看来，枪伤恢复挺好，头疼也没有到影响任务的程度，但Samaritan却捉着这个理由闲置了她快一个月。

Sameen Shaw觉得自己显得都快成了蘑菇培养皿。噢，还有Martine那副幸灾乐祸的样子，她很乐意把长出来的毒蘑菇一个个塞到那女人嘴里。但现在，周围并没有那个金发婊子的身影。这不太正常，因为她绝对会出席Shaw的每一次考核任务，用任何可能的方式将她从头讥讽到尾。

“Martine呢？”

Lambert耸耸肩，眼光地落在了她脸上，带着审视的意味，“死了。”

啧。

鉴于她们看彼此都十分不顺眼。Shaw觉得自己应该额手称庆，她在心里为那个干掉Martine的人发了朵小红花。

Lambert在她对面的位置坐下，悠闲地翘起了腿，“队友惨死，你都不会觉得惋惜？”

Shaw冲着对面展现出了一个灿烂的笑容，“你好像想Martine的位置想了很久吧？”

Jeremy Lambert立刻消了声。

将军。

她舒服地向后靠着，闭眼歇息。她觉得自己今晚可以开香槟来庆祝一番。

*

Shaw并没有高兴太久。

因为一旦涉及到the Machine那群人的任务，Samaritan都不会让她插手，原因是“复仇的个人情绪会影响到任务的客观性”。

这在Shaw看来完全便是一个扯淡的理由，她因那群人而重伤在床了几个月，确实是有些不满。但除开她是否真有情绪之外，她是绝对不可能将私人感情带入任务中的，Shaw对自己的专业性可是相当自豪。

如果Samaritan不明白、Greer也不明白的话……他们可以见鬼去了。

Shaw一手啃着汉堡，一手打着方向盘，百无聊赖地跟着前面Lambert的车转过又一个路口。不知道前几天发生了什么，Samaritan现在每天指使着一堆人满城地寻找“敌对系统”，她经常看着Lambert如曾经的Martine那样带着同样的一班子人追出去又悻悻而归，还都有些挂彩。

他们都是饭桶，Decima和ISA里除她之外都是饭桶。

但他们的那身硝烟味至少代表着有趣，比她干的事有趣多了。Shaw不知道自己的记忆到底在哪儿发生了断层，但她清楚地记得，曾经的相关号码似乎没有现在这样没趣。

难道现在的恐怖分子都退化了吗？

在连着处理了两周平平淡淡的号码之后，Shaw真的觉得有些无聊。所以在今天基地里又躁动起来时，她避开了所有耳目，鬼神差使地跟了出来。

Lambert的SUV渐渐驶入了城里的一个监控盲区里，最后停在一栋破破烂烂的公寓楼门口。Shaw用牙齿把汉堡里夹的生菜剔开，想了想绕到了建筑的后门。

她熄了火，摇上车窗，耐心地嚼着剩下的那一点点牛肉。胡椒太多、沙拉酱也太多，但好歹火候不错，堪堪还能吃。公寓的后门静静地虚掩着，门口坐着个乞丐，再往前有三个小孩在玩，时不时便会发出声尖叫，吵得让Shaw忍不住地皱眉。

就在整个汉堡只剩下几片沾着沙拉酱的生菜时，后门被人推开了，铁门吱呀的声音几乎盖过了那群孩子的欢呼声。一个棕发女人埋着头匆匆走了出来，右手缩在夹克里，似是藏着武器。Shaw赶紧把手里的包装纸一裹丢在了副驾上，从后视镜里观察着那人行动的方向。

基地里有一块屏幕，上面每天滚动着敌人和号码的大头像，但其中有三个却每天都挂在最上面，从未有过变化。而这便是其中唯一的女人，the Machine的代言人，Root。

不知为何，她不喜欢同其他人一样将这人称为Samantha Groves。

等确认那人走远后，Shaw打开车门溜了出来，扣上兜帽、悄无声息地跟了上去。

Root没有察觉到有人跟踪，步伐不慢，但也不至于快到引起注意。她一直低着头，却有如神助一般避开了所有行人和障碍物，最后闪身进了旁边的另一栋建筑里。

她那样子就像在上帝模式中一样。Shaw皱了皱眉。这里是监视盲区，不管什么“上帝”都不可能有什么用。出于谨慎，她放慢了步伐，再次细细地将周围搜索了一番。

没有摄像头，她可以确认。

Shaw咬了咬牙，右手伸进她那宽大的风衣中，紧紧地握住了她的枪。她的拇指在枪柄的纹路上来回摩挲了几次，然后缓缓拉下了保险栓。她在Root消失的门口停了下来，然后立刻闪身进去，在同时举枪对着前方瞄准。

她赌错了方向。

因为她清楚地听到自己的身侧靠后传来保险栓被拉下的声音，接着便是一个女声：“放下枪。”

Shaw慢慢举起手，然后照做了。

“你看，我知道有人跟着我，”背后的女人似乎很得意，伸手拿下她挂在手指上的手枪，“也知道你一定会犹豫——”

她的话在Shaw转过来的时候戛然而止，举枪的手也在同时立刻垂了下去，“Sameen？”

Shaw只看到了机会。

她立刻一拳砸在Root的太阳穴上，将对方直接放倒在了地上。Shaw得意地拉了拉自己的衣领，俯下身将地上的那两把枪收好。Root用的是一把USP，拿起来奇异地趁手。

Shaw把枪塞回后背，俯身将女人的全身搜了个遍。然后，她才后知后觉地意识到接下来可能有些麻烦。

因为，理论上来说，她不应该出现在这里。

她现在应该处于“任务待命态”，换句话说，她现在应该在自己家里看电视喝啤酒，随时等着Samaritan传唤。而鉴于她自从醒来之后都一直住在Decima的基地里（她有些缺失的记忆没能提醒她自己过去住在哪儿，但其实也不太重要，纽约没有房东会把房子留上几个月），她现在应该在基地的健身房里锻炼和“复健”，而不是在城另一头的某个监视盲区里，瞪着一个昏迷不醒的人无所事事。

Samaritan的奖惩制度十分明白，她就算将这个女人带回去也只能算是在弥补几个月前的那次事故，同时导致的擅离职守却会让她重新坐回冷板凳上。

Shaw挠了挠后颈，顿时觉得头大如牛。


	2. Chapter 2

今天是糟糕的一天，Shaw觉得自己已经完全可以做出这个定论。虽说能从不见天日的基地里出来确实是好事，实实在在地挥上了一拳也能算作过得去，但把一个人扛上一家废弃服装厂的三楼却着实不是什么美好的经历。

更别提那人还比她高。

这便足以将前面的所有事全全抵消，或许还要负上许多。

Shaw盘腿坐在一张掉漆掉得花花绿绿的桌子上，撒气般用力撕开了一袋薯片。这里的厂房像是废弃很久了，薯片断裂的脆响均匀规律，在屋里显得格外清晰。外面的天沉成了一片墨色，模糊的高窗外还可以看到远处摩天大楼上斑斓的投射广告。

她已经跑出来快半天了，而到这个时候基地那边估计也注意到了她的擅离职守。但她可以以她的职业尊严发誓，现在没人（包括Samaritan）会知道她在哪里。这代表她还有一个晚上的时间可以耗在这里，她可以慢悠悠地思考该拿这个杀掉可惜但带回去又得不偿失的俘虏怎么办。

Shaw往嘴里丢了片薯片，目光落在了正前方被她牢牢固定在椅子上的女人。对方还没醒，头垂着，脸被一头散乱的棕发盖住了大半，肩膀在均匀地起伏，若不是手腕脚踝处的束线带的话，看起来就像是在沉睡而已。

薯片在Shaw的嘴里成了碎片，但她并没有急着咽下去，只继续盯着那个女人，尝试着在脑里寻找些对得上号的片段。但除了基地里通告大屏幕上的头像之外，什么都没有。

Shaw觉得这并不是很合理。毕竟，半年前她在这群人手里吃了大亏。按她的脾性，虽不至于怀恨在心，但绝不至于对一个能让她吃瘪的对手毫无印象。

她的医学学位和临床经验告诉她脑震荡不太可能导致如此精确的失忆，虽说并不是完全没这个几率，但她不太相信如此科幻小说般的事件。那么唯一能解释的便是大脑因为创伤应激选择性地失忆，但……

创伤应激？PTSD？她？

别开玩笑了。

Shaw将满嘴的烧烤味薯片碎渣咽下了喉咙，决定回去后偷偷摸摸去医疗室翻翻记录。

就在她一袋薯片即将见空时，椅子上的女人倒吸了口凉气，身子一抖，从椅子上坐了起来，但又被束线带固定在了原地。那人的眼睛迷茫了会儿，最终落在了她身上，以可见的速度清明了醒来。

她的犯人花了三秒时间终于明白了自己的处境，而这代表她可以开始了。

“醒得还真够慢的。” Shaw将薯片丢在一边，跳下了桌。她悠闲地舔了舔手指，另一手扯过了一旁的另一把椅子拖到了她面前。那椅子感觉不太结实，和粗糙的地面发出一连串的摩擦声，刺得人难受。

她不由注意到，那人的眼睛一直落在她身上，就跟黏了胶水一样拒绝移开。犯人醒来后盯着旁边的审讯官当然再正常不过，但这女人的眼里却没有任何应有的恐惧和慌乱，只沉沉地包裹住她的全身，像个人形扫描仪一样细细扫过她的每一寸肌肤。

这女人难道以为这样能让她不自在吗？Shaw在心里翻了个白眼，跨坐在椅子上，顺势将手撑在了椅背上方。这种刚醒来就一点都不慌乱的囚犯，当真很难占到先机。所以她也不打算说话，悠闲地抄过桌上还剩了一点的薯片，原样看了回去。

她一向沉得住气，也耗得起时间。而且，沉默合着她的逼视一向会让人不自在。

Shaw趁着这空当认真审视了一番她的囚犯。睫毛挺长，鼻梁很高，恰到好处的脸颊弧度，总之是张挺顺眼的脸。头发有些乱，一些落在了眼睛处，刺得眼睛带着有些沾水的睫毛一起不停地眨；另一些则散在一旁，波浪的弧度在脸侧一起一伏。洗发水的清香盖过了厂房里的灰尘味，让空气中的气味变得——

Shaw一惊，差点被嘴里的薯片噎住。

这绝对不是她给自己安排的戏码。

而她更没有料到的，是这女人开口的第一句话：“Sameen……”

从那个好死不死的Cole之后，没人叫过她这个名字。

她扔开薯片，直接站起来对着那女人的脸就是一拳。力道不小，她的指关节都有些隐隐作痛。对方偏头的角度似乎差点拧到脖子，但又偏头过来看她。女人吐出嘴里的血，嘴唇有些颤抖，“他们对你做了什么？”

这又是个莫名其妙的问题，Shaw觉得自己完全可以忽略，对方只是在扰乱她的节奏而已。“刚才是警告。”她低声威胁道。

Shaw觉得自己终于在刚才的两个小事故后重新找到了主动权，她重新坐了下来，决定游戏重新开始。“你看……”她慢悠悠地说，“你现在的处境挺微妙的。”她顿了顿，将一直黏在嘴角的薯片渣送入嘴里，“Groves小姐，或者……该叫你Root？”

Root小姐以肉眼可见的程度咽了咽喉咙，但依然勉强一笑：“微妙？”

“其他人可能觉得你很重要，但很遗憾，我并不这么觉得。”Shaw让自己的语气显得无比耐心，她将双手撑在椅背上，最后连下巴也跟着枕了上去，闲闲地看着Root，仿佛现在的一切于她都漫不经心，“所以，接下来，你得千万注意措辞。”

既然不好将这个犯人带回去，她大可以考虑顺藤摸瓜找到其他人。将功赎罪说不上，但……她想到了那个前CIA的西装大个子，比起那些无聊的号码来说，那人无疑浑身上下都写着有趣。

Shaw立刻变得有些期待起来。她舔了舔嘴唇，重新将目光落在她的囚犯身上。让她开口必然不易，但她们可有一晚上的时间可以折腾……而且就算失败，也不会有任何损失。

就在这时，Root的身体突然一抖，像是一个太沉浸于自我世界的人突然被什么声音惊醒一样。只不过，现在周围除了一贯的轻风声之外，并没有其他声音。那动作虽然轻微，但依然没有逃过Shaw的眼睛。

她没有忘记Root资料里清楚标明了的人工耳蜗，但……她口袋里的信号屏蔽器正工作得好好的。

Shaw不清楚Root到底在抖些什么，但乘机追击是她的天性。

她的下一拳挥在了相同的地方。她本想朝着鼻子瞄准，但临出拳的时候下意识地改了方向。或许是那鼻梁确实有些好看，也或许是因为那一拳下去，囚犯被自己的血呛死的可能性有些大。

但Root回过头时居然在笑。她吐出嘴里的血沫，没调整两秒便又开了口：“你还是一如既往的急性子啊亲爱的，不过我喜欢直入主题。”

Shaw莫名其妙地觉得这话有点耳熟，她用力回忆了一下，没能想起任何东西，但身上却不由自主地有些燥热。

……

她觉得自己一定是在基地呆久了，在心里提醒自己明晚得到酒吧去一趟。

其实这都是小事，当下最大的问题是她的犯人不知为何突然进入状态了，像被打了强心针一样，笑得又自信又有十分的暗示性，颇有反客为主的趋势。

Shaw并没打算把这个小困扰表现出来，她不怀好意地笑了回去。 “噢不，我还没到主题，”她将凳子转了个边，重新坐了下来，“这只是为了半年前那次而已。”

Root的笑容立刻收了起来，身体僵硬了一会儿。她咬了咬嘴唇，脸上似是愧疚又是愤怒，目光又在Shaw身上转了一圈，最后停在了锁骨上。Shaw知道她在看什么，那里有一条狰狞的伤口，鉴于她不记得由来，那么估摸着也是半年前被这群人害的。

“你可能觉得我会问些比如其他人在哪儿的问题，但我觉得我们不必那么早就切入正题，对吧？”Shaw保持着一个缓和的语气，脸上依然带着笑容。“我躺了几个月，一拳似乎也太少了不是吗？”

她不会给犯人任何确定的信息，这种猫玩耗子的态度会给大多人带来恐惧情绪，而这便意味着机会。但Root却十分享受这个环境，又笑了起来，就像刚才那一瞬的僵硬不存在一般。她抬头找到了Shaw的眼睛，一字一句，“先前忘了提，我其实挺享受这种事情的。”

那股似曾相识的感觉又回来了，让Shaw觉得有些眩晕。她不着痕迹地握紧了椅背，细细地盯着对面那人看了过去，想找清这些怪异感的由来。但Root只在笑着，牙齿上带着血，触目心惊。那笑满是暗示，有着毫不掩饰的邀约，末了Root还冲她抛了个媚眼。

Shaw觉得自己不应该在意。不论何时何地，不论是恶意的调情还是侮辱，这类似的情况都少会在她的心里留下任何痕迹。她可以对大多事无动于衷，但现在，这个笑容却轻轻地在她的心底里点燃了一把火，微妙又热烈，让她觉得一阵烦躁。

她迅速起身，将凳子踹到一旁，本就不太结实的木椅随着她的一脚，哗啦一声在地上散了一地。Root静静地看着这一切，目光落回她身上时有希冀的神采。

Shaw被看得心烦。她一拳击在对方腹部，让Root因吃痛弯下了腰。但Shaw不打算给这个女人任何休息的机会，她抓着对方的头发让Root强行抬起了下巴。

“其实，我也挺享受的，”她咬牙切齿、一字一句地回敬，“你喜欢玩，没有问题，但希望你在十分钟之后还能说这句话。”

“我很期待。”Root依然在笑，似乎Shaw这张近在咫尺的脸也没有对她造成任何困扰，“但你似乎不需要这样急……”她顿了顿才叫出来她的名字，嘴里的气息散在了几厘米之外另一人的唇上，“ _Shaw_ 。”

Shaw这才意识到离犯人如此近不是个十分明智的决定，她触电般丢开了Root的头发，后退了两步，撞在了身后的桌上。桌角和地面发出了尖锐的声音，盖过了Root因痛苦而粗重起来的呼吸声。

但Shaw却不由注意到，按她那一拳的力度，Root应该不至于如现在这样轻松。她皱了皱眉，被绑在椅子上的Root并没有多少可以避开的空间，但她接拳时的身体动作……奇异地挺像Hersh的标准教学。

“你知道怎么卸力。”

“当然，”Root从喘息的间歇中回答，“你教我的。”

这是扰乱她心神的谎言，但心底深处，Shaw却发现自己无法反驳，让她更加的心神意乱起来。秋夜正是寒露深重的时候，稍有风便会冷得渗人。一滴汗水从额上滑下流入了她的眼睛，让她难受地眨了眨眼。

不对劲，她哪儿都觉得不太对劲。

Shaw的手摸到了桌上一个冷冰冰的东西，是先前从Root身上搜出的电击枪。按节奏来说，她不应该在现在用它。但——噢，她现在还有节奏可言吗？

“这还是从你那里搜出来的。”Shaw强行压下心里的烦躁，在手里把玩着电击枪，但转了几圈后却差点失手飞出去。“挺逊的不是吗？”她暗暗深吸了口气，若无其事地继续说，“它不是好武器，但在其他地方却有些实用的价值。”

Root盯着那个发着蓝光的电极，笑容不减，“这我不能否认，正因为它，我们才有了很多有趣的时光。”

Shaw觉得她受够了。不论是现在这个依然带着暗示的笑，还是她手上那股如才被电击了般的痉挛感，或是脑里莫名闪过的一副肌肤相贴的香艳画面。电击枪从她的手里滑了下来，在地上弹了一下，发出了两声脆响。而Root的声音则让她觉得更糟了，“Sameen……”那声音里带着担忧和迟疑，“你还好吗？”

她利落地拔枪对准了椅子上那人的眉心，“不要这样叫我。”无法把控自己身体的感觉让她觉得无比糟糕。而最重要的是，她不明白为什么，甚至根本不明白发生了什么。

Root没再叫她，收了笑容，再开口时已是另一幅神色。“我知道你觉得有哪儿不太对劲，”嬉笑从她的语气里一扫而空，Root的声调有些颤抖，“Shaw，你不是他们的人，相信我，我知道你相信我，我们可以带你回去，然后我们可以再想办法——”

Shaw只注意到了“我们”这两个字，心里顿时警铃大作，但在她来得及反应之前，身后已经传来了另一个低沉的男声，“放下枪。”

John Reese。

真他妈的好极了。

她终于知道了审讯过程中Root那副突然大变的态度和自信是从何而来——TM告诉了她会有援军，而那女人从头到尾都在拖时间，扰乱她的节奏和心神。

今晚注定一无所获，但她至少确定了基地里所有人争吵半天却依然没有定论的事——这群人确实重建了TM，而这个“敌对系统”似乎比往日更有能力。

她兜里那个毫无作用的干扰器便说明了一切。

被枪指着反倒让她冷静了下来，Shaw计算着自己立刻转身攻击能抢下对方枪的可能性有多大，但接着侧边又传来了第二个声音，“嘿，你如果还剩点脑子，就照他说的做。”

她没看清那是谁，但那人似乎占了余光中的好大一部分面积，看起来体重不轻，明显是那个什么都不知道、却总如跟屁虫一般追着这群人跑的Fusco警探。

Shaw咬咬牙，将枪挂在了食指上，任由Reese拿走。

Fusco以十分响亮的声音松了口气，放下枪迅速过去将Root扶了起来。而Shaw则抓着这个空当一个转身便击飞了Reese手里的枪。这个西装大个子明显在走神，脸上挨了她一拳后才开始反击，但目光很快便落在了别处，动作有些迟疑。

又他妈的是她的锁骨。

Shaw一阵心烦，但她的目的并不在于缠斗。她直接朝着Reese的肋下一个重击将他逼退，然后便朝着三步开外那扇空洞洞的窗户飞奔。

下面是草地，来之前她都看过。

当她以标准姿势在地上滚了几圈以抵消着陆带来的冲击时，Shaw模糊地瞥见窗户那里有人探出了脑袋，一头棕发，高挺的路灯正正将那人眼里的惊惶照了个透亮，刺得她心烦。

Shaw扔下口袋里早已没用的干扰器，头也不回地以折线朝着暗处跑，她做好了对方开枪的准备，但直到她跑远，楼上都一直悄然无声。


	3. Chapter 3

在确认未被跟踪后，Shaw照原样从通风管溜回了基地里。她扔在房间里的呼叫器同过去几天一样，安静得如同坏掉了一般。没有任务，也没人找过她。她清理了下衣服，装成才起床的样子，同往常一样，出门径直朝健身房走去。

一晚没睡，但她却比这几天的任何时候都要清醒。

若不是昨晚的事情给她留下了太多疑惑的话，Shaw真心觉得她可以多来几次这样的小冒险。在酒吧碰上一个看得上眼的人可遇不可求，而她的生活着实需要调剂。

但这个调剂绝不包括一个差点撞她身上的Jeremy Lambert。他似乎才从外面回来，跌跌撞撞的，带着身硝烟味，皱巴巴的西装写着满满的垂头丧气。

 _Losers_ 。

“又是凯旋啊。”她嘲讽了一声，算是打招呼，直接绕过他朝后走。但对方似乎并不打算让她离开。“Ms. Shaw，”Lambert就像完全没注意到她语气里的讽刺一样，诚挚得不得了，“如果选一个可以避开Research的大本营的话，你会优先考虑哪儿？”

他脸上那丝探究的意味掩饰得并不是太好。

“太空站吧。”她把健身包往肩上一扔，便没再理他。

其实地下会是个不错的选择，或者在监视盲区里随便找间破烂公寓也行。那地方贩毒的和各派黑帮多得数不胜数，查起来会需要很大一番功夫。不过，她当然不会给Lambert任何实质性建议。

今天的时间还很长，她不打算把时间浪费在一个假惺惺的英国人身上。

Shaw调好跑步机的速度，一边热身，一边仔细地回忆着昨晚的各类细节。

在这行这么多年，她不认为自己会错过别人身上的敌意，而昨晚……他们对她似乎并无恶意，白白放过了无数次朝她开枪的机会。而且，John Reese的大半搏击技能似乎都耗在了晃神上。这些当然可以归结于他们太过业余，但……她不是在他们手下“吃过大亏”吗？

要么就是她自己业余到家，不然便是半年前她的那次“大亏”另有隐情。

Shaw想都没想便直接排除了第一个选项。

还有Samantha Groves……这女人的反应也太过奇怪了些。

有什么不太对。

Shaw抓过毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗，然后调快了跑步机的速度。

她在心里默默地回想着昨晚的对话，想弄清楚那股似曾相识感到底从何而来。但直到后背也泛出一层薄汗，大脑却都还是一片空白。答案似乎近在眼前，却如影子一般抓不住，引得她从心底深处泛出些烦躁。运动并没有像往常起到安抚她的效果，她反而被自己的喘气声弄得更加心烦和沮丧。

Shaw干脆地下了跑步机，毛巾都懒得拿便直接朝外走。

她一直以自己绝佳的自控为傲，而现在……这感觉太糟了。

整整两年多的记忆空白，她需要答案。

*

“喂！你没有权限乱碰！”

Shaw挡住了医生伸过来关屏幕的手，将椅子闲闲地转了半圈，挡住了他进一步往前的可能。她盯着那个左右过不来的医生，慢慢开口：“我恰巧需要些药。”

“你没有权限动我的电脑！”医生在尝试了几次都被她挡住之后，音调立刻高了几个八度，“现在，在我呼叫安全巡查之前，请马上离开我的位置。”

Shaw不动声色地瞟过了天花板角落的摄像头。

_啧。_

若是以往，她早神不知鬼不觉地翻遍了所有需要的资料，哪儿还需要再来这一出。这该死的、喜欢窥探人隐私的人工智能，若有人形绝对是一个每天眼睛三百六十度到处瞟的死八婆。

“你看……我碰巧也是个医生，”Shaw抬头冲着那个正准备打电话叫人的医生笑了，“而就你前面的表现来看，我实在很难相信你。”

“你没有权——”

Shaw伸出一根手指按掉了医生的呼叫电话。“前天下午，”她迎着对方的眼睛瞪了过去，“那叫什么来着……？Pierce对吧，你连一个简单的血胸都没能判断出来，更别说引流……”

“你到底要干什么？”江湖医生停住了动作，一副被冒犯的样子。

“这就回到我前面的结论，我不太能相信你的能力，”Shaw将腿从桌上放了下来，“但我有些头疼，所以我倾向于自己来排查下药物冲突的可能。”

“你头疼？”那医生的注意力似乎完全被这一点吸引了过去，似乎完全没注意到已经重新开始盯着电脑屏幕的Shaw。

这莫名其妙的关注但又非关切让Shaw觉得有些奇怪，她从屏幕的反光里往后看了看，发现那位江湖医生正拿出个小平板往上记录些什么东西。她扔开电脑，往药柜走的路上不露痕迹地往旁边一瞥——只是普通的用药登记表。

“好吧，你要什么？”

Shaw对他笑着摇了摇手里几瓶普通的消炎药和胞磷胆碱片，“看得懂拉丁文吧？”

对方似乎懒得回答，只是挥了挥手里的板子，让她快走。Shaw从善如流地往门口走去，脚步轻快，几步就到了门口。身后，医生的指尖和屏幕相触时发出了规律敲击声，一次次击打在她的心里。Shaw面色沉静地紧紧攥住了兜里的药瓶，用力之大，将小小的塑料瓶捏变了形。

电脑的医疗记录里，她在半年以前的记录一片空白。

当然，她可以认为Sameen Shaw英勇神武、运气极佳，政务医疗住宿一体化的ISA新基地成立的一年多里（至少Greer是这样讲的），她只在半年前受过一次重伤，其余时间连药都没开过。

Shaw翻了个白眼，将兜里变形的药瓶又捏回了原样。

得了吧。她虽都不记得，但这绝不可能。

为了不被起疑，她只匆匆扫过了基本记录和用药，半年前那次也只来得及瞥了眼，里面似乎只提到了她腰侧的几处枪伤，却独独漏掉了她身上的其他伤口。它们并非旧伤，看样子应是在半年之内，也明显也经历过了正规的医疗处理，但她对其来源却并无印象。

她这次是真真觉得有些头痛，开门的力度大了许多，差点撞上什么人。

噢……

这是她今天第二次碰到Jeremy Lambert了，而这次却明显不是偶然。

“你有时候还是需要带一下呼叫器，”Lambert把她的平板丢给了她，“新任务。”

Shaw不明白为什么会是Lambert前来通知，但对方行色匆匆的样子明显没有任何回答问题的打算。她强行压下心里的疑惑，边看资料边朝着任务准备区走，但身后的一个声音却让她停住了脚步。

“Ms. Shaw。”Greer正静静地站在后面不远处，如同幽灵一般，不知道已经在那儿站了多久。他冲她笑了笑，脸上的皱纹一起向上弯成弧线，“我并不是对你的其他专长有所质疑，但信任对于团体运作是绝对要素之一。”

“我干不来那些破事，”Shaw抑制住拿手上的平板把那张脸拍平的冲动，同样皮笑肉不笑地笑了回去，“而且，我相信 _您_ 最能理解。”

她头也不回地朝准备区走，把地板当Greer的脸，踩得噔噔作响。

*

当Shaw以同样汹涌的气势踏进车的时候，却发现里面多了好几个不速之客——Lambert和他的小队正坐在里面，当她进来时，他冲她十分友善而诚挚地笑了笑。而见鬼的是，只有他旁边有空位。

“我以为这只是个相关号码而已？”

Lambert盯着手上的平板，头也不回地回答她，“对，老规矩，你和Tasarov一起。”

Tasarov是她最近几次的搭档，长相和名字一样透着明显的俄罗斯血统，几乎高出她两个头。他现在正坐在她对面，一副凶神恶煞、所有人都欠他钱的样子。块头虽大，但足够灵活、能力足够，也没有拖过她后腿。所以，Shaw也并没打算抱怨什么。

但今天却是另一回事让她有些恼火，“那你他妈又是来干嘛的？”

Lambert这次终于抬起了头，看了她一眼，明显有些犹豫，半响后才回答：“我们的那几个老朋友，这几天的每个任务都要来横插一脚。”他的脸色有些难看，明显都没怎么讨到好。“你和Tasarov专心解决号码，”他转头警告她，“其余的由我们负责。”

Shaw明白了自己被闲置了好几天的原因，最近的任务都会有和那群人遭遇的可能，Greer明显还在怕她会因“复仇情绪”会影响行动。而今天……

“今天情况特殊，Research无法介入，”Lambert起身布置任务，“敌对系统已经上线，且任务地点在盲区，我们只用专用频道交流，每人随身携带干扰器。”

这解释了她会出现在这里的原因——她和Tasarov擅长在没有引导的情况下工作。能让Greer和Samaritan在有可能撞上那群老朋友的前提下派她出来，只说明号码足够严重。

Shaw考虑了会儿那群人是否和在和号码勾结，但若是如此，这里无论如何都不会有她。过去的一个月里Greer的态度已足够表明这一点。她朝一旁的Lambert瞥了一眼，那男人正小心翼翼地把干扰器放在了他的西装口袋里，然后还跟平安符一样拍了拍。

当然，若干扰器能起作用的话，它确实可以当平安符来使，但Shaw清楚的知道它对于现在的TM而言只是一团废铁而已。她思考了会儿是否要提醒Lambert，但又迅速想起了昨晚Root的那番话以及她那在半年前一片空白的医疗记录。

Shaw决定闭嘴。反正……Lambert他们占不到好处，那群人又不会杀人，最多废上两个膝盖。

除了她的目标之外，没人会死，简直就是皆大欢喜。

*

Samaritan圈定的大致范围是一个两三层的庞大建筑，坐落在一堆破烂公寓中间，从外表看起来同周边同样寒酸。Shaw和Tasarov从后门溜了进去，但在看清里面的情况后，Shaw忍不住暗骂了一声——这里并未空置，每一张台子前都坐着个亚洲模样的人，明显是一个中国黑工厂。那小小的铁门似乎有些年头了，她虽只推了一条缝，但每一次开闭都带来了一阵巨大的噪声。好在里面的人似乎很忙，没人愿意抽出时间回头来看怎么回事。

Shaw轻轻松了口气，若是被一群人齐刷刷地回头观看……“潜入”两个字可就彻底地泡了汤。她回头冲Tasarov示意了一下，他点点头便又从后门出去了。他的身材太过显眼，倒不如在外面清扫周边。Lambert那群人似乎在附近的另一栋什么建筑中，但……噢，他们自求多福吧。

Shaw贴着墙角从楼梯道里悄悄往上走，她除了一份蓝图之外什么都没有，而该死的黑工厂特别喜欢胡乱改造，这边让她便同没头苍蝇一样差不多。

但这样也比耳里塞个Samaritan好得多。在过去的不知多少次任务里，前后总归起来大约便是……定位——几楼——几人——几点钟方向——格杀——任务完成。

这他妈的有何乐趣可言？

但Shaw清楚的知道，心里那股奇异不适感的来源并非在于缺少乐趣，而是她想知道原因，就像要这样她才能安心把子弹送入目标的眉间一样。她记得自己不应该这样，她不是问问题的人，Cole才是。Cole这人总会关注为什么，他就是个好奇宝宝，会想着弄清号码到底做了什么。

但这并不是说Shaw喜欢滥杀无辜，她是士兵，士兵的职责是执行命令，而不是关注为什么。对号码的调查只是为了弄清目标的威胁在何处而已，并不是目标是否有孩子或是老父老母。只有Cole那个娘娘腔才会关注这些小事，比如Aquino……

脑海里的这个名字让Shaw突然愣住了，她不明白这个简简单单的姓氏为什么会让她觉得如此的不安。不，Aquino的号码处理得很顺利，她在停车场正中目标眉心，Cole死于James Mercer那个号码，她也在伏击中重伤……

有什么不对。她说不出哪儿不对，但就像两块怎么也凑不上的拼图一样，格外突兀。

她摇摇头，将注意力集中在当前的任务上，但却不住地开始想着这次的目标是做了什么才会让Samaritan下达格杀之令。

_该死的_ _Cole_ _。_

二楼并非如一楼一般空旷，走廊旁边便是天井，能直接看到一楼工厂所有人的一举一动，另一边便是一间间紧锁的办公室。Shaw围着转了一圈，从铁门上的小窗将每个房间都探查了一番。除了一些正喝酒聊天的工头外便是一些堆放着纺织杂物的房间，并没有任何异常。

Samaritan把他们弄这里来，绝对不只是为了捣毁一个黑工厂而已。

“二楼正常。”她压着耳机低声说。

楼道旁还有另一条走廊，只有天花板上垂下来的灯泡提供了一些亮光。“西南角走廊，我进去了。”她拿出枪，悄无声息地往里走。

这里应该是工人的宿舍，但在转过几个弯之后，Shaw发现后面的房间应该是廉价出租给了另一些人。挣扎在温饱线上的家庭、毒贩、小型作坊……

Shaw停住了脚步。

马达油、明胶、氯仿……如果没看错的话，男人手上的烧杯里装着的是聚异丁类的东西。

Bingo。

对于这种自制 C4 的人来说，她从来都只用那一个办法。

TBC


End file.
